


Skin Of All

by thescavengergirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Ben Solo/ Rey Babies, F/M, Reylo babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescavengergirl/pseuds/thescavengergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Unexpected Babies & Angst</p>
<p>Originally posted to my Tumblr: the-scavengergirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some grammatical errors, literally whipped this out and didn't have a beta. Trying to get a vibe for how my work is received here. My blog I shall for warn you is a Rp blog, but any prompts or requests can be sent there...and thank you for reading :)

Rey was exhausted, ever nerve in her body trembled in pain and exhaustion, but she was too consumed by the force that seemed to wrap itself around her. It felt like some sort of high, her fingers tracing over the soft wrinkles of skin, her posture unbelievable still as she sat hunched over in her bed, ten fingers, and ten toes. 

She was absolutely perfect, despite the initial wave of sadness Rey felt upon seeing her daughters face for the first time, but sadness was quickly replaced with an overwhelming feeling, a feeling Rey realized she'd never felt before.

Belonging. 

She belonged to someone for the first time. 

She'd been so focused on her own thoughts, Rey had forgotten all about the rooms other patrons, the one's whom had helped her through the biggest challenge of her life, her eyes lifting sadly for a moment. 

As if she knew exactly what the young girl was thinking Leia made her way towards the side of the bed, her arms coming around the small wisp of a girl who cradled her child gently against herself like an anchor. " You did wonderful, she is beautiful, she looks so much like-" 

Rey could appreciate the sensitivity over the impending subject, and it was Finn who solidified how hard of a topic it really was, his fist drumming angrily against the table in which he was currently sat. 

" I know…" Rey whispered quietly. 

A small squeak of protest pulled Rey from her thoughts, her eyes dropping to her daughters face as she began to squirm unhappily. Her eyes widened with an uneasiness, she'd never held a baby before, she didn't know how to be a parent. Perhaps Ben's fears had been completely valid all those months before.

Shaking her head, Rey would not go there, she'd made a choice, one she didn't regret despite her fear. Her daughter was perfect, and with the help of her friends and his parents, she was sure she'd fall into the flow of motherhood easily. 

Leia made quick work of showing Rey how to properly nurse her unhappy child, a sad chuckle leaving the woman's lips as she watched her granddaughter learn a new skill herself. 

" Temper like his too." 

It didn't have the same sting that the previous comments had, instead, it made Rey smile, her finger smoothing the skin on her daughters cheek as she too tried to get herself acquainted. She allowed her eyes to close in a moment of peacefulness, a quick break of a sorts, allowing herself to reflect upon the days events. 

It as almost as if she could hear those long, and poignant strides that she'd come to associate with him. Her eyes burning behind closed lids, allowing her mind a moment of make-believe as she thought about how things could have been. 

She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear Han's approach, his arm coming around to pull her into a proud hug. " You did good kid, we are going to go now. We are going to get those things you need, and we'll pack you a bag. You give us a call when you need us again. " Rey nodded, uttering words of gratitude watching his parents leave. 

She knew she had to have been exhausted, the flash of black that raced past her window surprising her as she tried to will her brain back to that peaceful place. She could only hear the commotion in the hallway, the nurses unhappiness apparent before a new wave of noises filled her hallway. 

She was about to ask Finn to close the door when the footsteps stopped sharply, her chest aching painfully before fluttering quickly. She willed her eyes to remain close, as the footsteps entered the room.

Those footsteps. 

Finn was at her side, pressing a kiss to her temple. " I'll be back, and I'm sorry Rey. You know I had to do it." She couldn't fight with him, he'd been right. From the very beginning Finn had taken to Ben's defense, to an extent, he wouldn't have been Finn if he hadn't had done it. 

His voice startled her, causing her entire body to jerk, moving her daughter angrily, her eyes finally fluttering open. 

He looked beautiful, and tired, and his hair stuck up in a rather unflattering manner, as if he'd had trouble keeping his hands out of it, and despite it all it was the heartbreak, and disbelief that made Rey realize how much she'd missed him. 

" What are you doing here?" 

She wasn't quite sure she wanted to even discuss it with him, as she remembered the last time they'd spoken, the anger, the fear.

" Finn, he called me. I got here as fast as I could, but he said he didn't think I had much time." 

Rey's head shook, her pride no match for the tears that streamed down her face. 

" That isn't what I meant." 

As if he knew the tangent that she was about to go out on, he stopped her, his voice neither clipped nor angry despite the fact he'd just discovered she'd kept a child he never wanted. 

" I know what you meant Rey, and I don't blame you for being angry. But please, understand I was scared, scared as hell, not that you weren't, but please understand. I was in a dark place for a very long long time, I was lost…and wandering, until I met you. " 

She didn't want to hear it, she didn't believe in love stories, things weren't like that in real life, but he wouldn't let her speak. 

" When you told me you were pregnant, I was scared. I knew your fears, I'd seen them myself. I didn't want to destroy a child the way we had been destroyed. How could I be a father, when I couldn't even get close to my own parents…it would kill me if he ended up the way I did." 

" She…" 

She watched as something inside of him seemed to melt, and break away, her arms moving carefully to cover herself and situate her now slumbering daughter, allowing him the first actual glimpse at her. 

" God, she is beautiful Rey…" 

And it was true, there was no denying that, in fact Rey was sure like all new parents, she found her daughter to be the most beautiful thing she'd laid eyes on. From the snowy whiteness of her skin, to the long eyelashes the same color of her raven hair that fanned out against her cheeks, to the pout of her lip that was characteristically her fathers, and her temper, Rey knew there would never be a chance of her getting away from Ben. At least not completely, she could push him from her mind, ignore the irritating nudge that tried to bring him into her thoughts constantly, but her daughter would always be a reminder of what she were missing. 

" I can't promise you I'm going to be any good at this, I was a shit boyfriend, and I wasn't even really that, and I'm scared, scared as hell, but I want to be here Rey. It can be on your terms, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'll do anything, I won't be perfect, I'll be stubborn, and I'm going to try to control it all, but-" 

But she stopped him, she didn't want to hear anymore of it. 

" I don't want perfect Ben. I just want you to be there." 

She watched his body sink in defeat, his breath leaving him in the most overwhelming of breaths Her fingers curled as she scooped her daughter carefully into her hands the way his Mother had shown her. " Come hold your daughter Ben. You won't break her. " 

She scooted over, making room for him on the small bed, a wave of laughter rocking her body as she watched him awkwardly try to situate his large frame on the bed. He was careful, and hesitant as she settled the small bundle of their daughter into his arms, the white of her blanket, sticking out against the black of his shirt. He was bent over in a painful looking manner, observing her as she'd done just a short time before, as if to memorize every thing that their daughter was made up of. 

" Her name is Kyla. " 

She watched as Ben ghosted the faintest whisper of a kiss against the forehead of their daughters head, a deep stirring of want awakening deep within her soul. 

" She is perfect Rey. Thank you."


	2. So I did this little thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided due to all you lovelies to make this into a multichapter!! The link will be below

http://archiveofourown.org/works/6215647

the continuation


End file.
